A Competition Unlike Any Other
by Just Luna
Summary: Talented trainers from all over the world of Pokemon are invited to an exclusive event on a private island where they will be faced with numerous challenges and obstacles. SYOC! Accepting characters. Rated T because I'm a teen. Updates every three weeks


**Lux's POV**

**Castelia City, Unova**

I roll over in bed, still half asleep and stretch my arms out to find my companion, Eevee. My hands touch something that feels like a Pokemon. I pet it once, but something feels off about it.

"Eevee, when did you-," I open my eyes to see my sister's Galvantula staring at me with large blue eyes. "Oh my- w-what are you doing in here?!"

Galvantula starts to move closer, and I let out a surprised noise and try to roll away from her. Instead I end up falling onto my floor with a thud.

"Ow," I say, rolling onto my back and shaking my hands to make the pain of breaking my fall go away.

"Eevee?" the brown Pokemon pokes its head over the edge of my bed and peers down at me with a worried look.

I start to assure him that I'm fine, but Galvantula's head appears next to his. I stand up quickly and make my way out of my room. I glance over the wooden railing and see my mom leaning against the kitchen counter with her usual cup of coffee resting in her hands. I start to head towards the wooden staircase, but I stop when I hear a familiar noise.

"Eevee," my companion says, jumping into my arms. I catch him and make my way down the stairs.

"Hi Lux," my mother greets me.

"Hey Mom," I return the greeting. "I'm going to go to Nimbasa City with Eevee today."

"I packed you a lunch because I figured you'd want to go see a musical this afternoon," she smiles, handing me a lavender lunch box with dark purple swirls.

I take the lunch box from her and start to make my way to the front door.

"Thanks, Mom," I call over my shoulder when I reach the door knob.

"You might want to change first. And grab a coat. It's cold outside," Mom says.

I look down and see why my mom said what she had. I'm still wearing my blue striped flannel pajamas and socks. I turn around completely and throw my mom a shy smile and a nervous laugh.

"Thanks," I respond and make my way to the stairs.

"Don't forget the coat!" my mom calls up the stairs, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Well Eevee, that would have ended badly," I state.

"Eevee," he agrees.

I reach my bedroom and walk in, looking around for Galvantula. When I see no sign of her, I set Eevee down, walk over to my dresser and start pulling out clothes. After about ten minutes of digging through my dresser drawers, I decide to wear a pair of very dark gray leggings, a pleated brown skirt, and an off-white button-down coat. I brush through my medium blonde hair and pull it up into a pony tail. I put on my brown lace-up boots and start to leave my room when I hear the familiar sound of a certain Pokemon walking.

I turn around to find Galvantula staring up at me with unblinking blue eyes, "You."

She turns her head to the side questioningly.

"Stop following me," I command.

I turn back towards the door and leave my room with the sound of Galvantula following behind me. I spin around quickly, but she's already stopped and staring at me. I turn around again and head for the stairs with the same noise behind me. I rush down the stairs, careful not to miss any of the steps.

"Aw, Galvantula's following you again. She really likes you," my mom says, walking over to the electric spider Pokemon and patting her gently on the head, "You should take her with you."

"Ugh. She's creepy," I respond, picking up Eevee.

"Don't say that. You're hurting her feelings."

I sigh, "Fine. She can go, but she has to walk behind me like usual."

"That's better. Have a nice time you three."

"Bye mom," I say, opening the door and stepping outside.

I am greeted by a chilly wind and the hustling and bustling of people trying to get to where they need to go. I breathe in deeply and wintry air chills my lungs. I let out a contented sigh, turn left, and trudge through the snow with a crowd of people heading towards Nimbasa City.

"Eevee," my partner breaks the silence after a few minutes, pointing a paw up towards the sky.

"What is it?" I ask, stopping in my tracks and looking to where Eevee's paw had pointed out a bird Pokemon flying above us in circles. "That's weird."

I continue walking forwards, and after a few steps, I feel something land on my right shoulder.

"Ah!" I flinch, dropping Eevee who lands perfectly on his feet, and turning my head to the right to see the Pidove that had landed on me. I try to brush it off my shoulder, "Shoo!"

People stare at me as they walk by and I feel my face heating up. I hurry down an alleyway to my left.

"Get off of me. You're really creepy," I say, trying to push the Pidove off my shoulder again. It holds its leg out, and I see a note tied to it, "What's this?"

I remove the note from its leg, and it hops off of my shoulder and onto Galvantula's head.

"Good. Stay there," I unfold the piece of paper and begin reading its contents aloud, "Dear Emma, we would like to invite you to a competition extravaganza. You've demonstrated your outstanding skills for battle through the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Unova League, and we thought you'd be interested in participating in battles and contests against other trainers with similar accomplishments to yours. The opening ceremonies will begin one week from tomorrow on a private island called Exigent Island. If you would like to go, please pick up your free ship ticket tomorrow at the Pokemon Center. Make sure you have this invitation and a form of identification to verify that it's you. We hope to see you there. From, the owners of Exigent Island."

The Pidove flies away quickly, and my head snaps up to watch it go.

"Wow. This would be really cool if I was my sister, Emma. Why was this letter given to me anyways?" I sigh and look at Eevee and Galvantula. Then it hits me, "Oh! I got it! The band on your leg is trademark of my sister. The Pidove probably thought that I was her because you're with me. I bet I could trick everyone into thinking I was her if I dyed my hair brown like Emma's. Then I would simply get Professor Juniper to send a few of Emma's Pokemon to the house, and I could head off to Exigent Island in her place. I could finally be a Pokemon trainer. Come on you two, let's go back home and get ready to go to that island."

**Rose**

**Eterna Forest, Sinnoh**

"Ivy! Use razor leaf! Tod, counter it with a water gun attack!" Rose commands her Leafeon and Feraligatr.

Ivy, the Leafeon, shoots sharp-edged leaves at Tod, the Feraligatr, who knocks them away with his water gun attack. Ivy tries again and several of the leaves manage to get through Tod's water gun. Tod quickly dodges the leaves.

"Good job, you two," Rose claps. She catches sight of a bird Pokemon flying towards her with her peripheral vision and turns towards it, her salmon colored pigtails moving with the direction change. In a tree about twenty feet to the left is a Staraptor.

"Staraptor!" It calls out.

"Hmmm? Do you have something for me or did you just want to watch my Pokemon practice?" Rose asks and the bird Pokemon flies over to her, landing on the ground and holding out its leg.

"Star! Raptor!"

"An invitation for me?" Rose asks and Staraptor nods in confirmation. Rose bends down and removes the neatly folded piece of paper fastened to Staraptor's leg. She unfolds the paper, and her large blue-green eyes scan the page.

"Staraptor! Star!" The large black and white Pokemon flies off.

"Oh wow!" Rose exclaims, "This is an invitation to a competition held on Exigent Island. It says that our phenomenal battling skills won us this opportunity. I bet Rory got one. I should call her and ask her."

**Rory**

**Ecruteak City, Johto**

Rory gazes up at the Burned Tower, thinking about the legend of Lugia and the other legendary Pokemon that vanished because of the fire. Her thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of her pokegear. She answers the call, "Hello Rose."

"Hi Rory!" the familiar cheerful reply of her childhood friend fills her ears.

"What are you calling about today?"

Rose continues on in a cheery voice, "I just wanted to know if you-"

"Sorry but can you hang on? There's a Noctowl trying to give me a letter," Rory interrupts.

"Sure thing!" Rose answers knowingly.

"It says that I'm invited to-"

Rose cuts her off and gushes out the rest, "Exigent Island because you demonstrated impressive battling skills. I got one, too. I'll see you there then, right?"

Rory hesitates, weighing in on the pros and cons.

"It'll be fun. I'm sure Oliver will be there, too, so it'll give us a chance to redeem ourselves against him," Rose says in her most convincing tone.

Rory feels her face heat up from embarrassment when she recalls her battle against Oliver during the Silver Conference three years ago. Sure she had come in the top four, but she had lost to her childhood friend and rival. They hadn't competed in any of the same competitions since then either. This quickly made up Rory's mind, "You bet I'll be there."

**A/N All right, now that I've set the tone, please feel free to send in a character to participate in the competition. The form is on my profile so send away (I will only accept characters sent through PM). Also, please tell me what you think and if you have any interesting ideas you think might better this story. This will be the only chapter with first point of view. After this, it will always be third person. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Pokemon. I only own my OC's: Lux, Rose, Rory, and Oliver along with any of their family members involved in the story.**


End file.
